Maybe I Won't Look Back
by loverwriterbeliever
Summary: A sweet story of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry. It begins with Bill and Fleurs wedding and ends with Romance of course Please check it out, it had all of the humor, drama, romance and oodles of fluff. Thanks loverwriterbeliever COMPLETE
1. Carry On Dancing

_**Maybe I Won't Look Back**_

Chapter One:_ "Carry On Dancing"_

She stared across the courtyard and her face instantly lit up as she saw him dancing with his mother, it made her laugh as he struggled with the movements; as you would expect any seventeen year old boy to do. Though she quickly suppressed her laughter as she saw him turn and face the so-called 'blushing bride'. She was dressed in only the purest of white silks that hugged her slender body and with a low cut back that showed off her sun-kissed skin, only the sort of skin that a French girl could have, of course.

The French Lady had a hand extended in front of her and smiled amiably at him, she saw his cheeks light up as she knew they did on many occasions before. With him being the gentlemen he was, or was trying to be she thought, he extended his own hand onto hers and they then placed his other hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder.

She sat at the small table for minutes more just watching them; silently imagining to herself what it would be like for her dance with him and for the elegant French woman to go back to where she came from, or at least just hurry up and go on her honeymoon already. Before she knew it, they had stopped dancing and both walked away from each other after exchanging brother and sisterly type hugs.

He walked towards her and he grinned at her and her body felt like it was going to melt, right there on the spot. She smiled back and felt herself get taller but she couldn't help it anymore, she always felt like this around him and had been like this for what felt like months now. It had started out as an innocent crush on the cute, tall boy in her second year and then something happened in their forth year, he grew up a lot and she took note on that thinking that her crush on him wasn't going to end soon. About three quarters through their sixth year, she nearly lost him and suddenly her crush turned to love and she had been falling more and more in love with him ever since. He didn't know as he was oblivious to most things and she didn't think that he was going to notice her anytime soon.

She walked over to him and in her gold silk dress and matching heels, she felt beautiful in herself but when he was around she felt herself become vulnerable. Her loose curls flicked over her shoulder as she walked to him and she saw his face redden, she took it as a compliment. His embarrassment had always meant that he was going to do something sweet or unlike that of him to her and she enjoyed it.

"Yes?" As she was smiling at him, she saw him staring at his feet on the ground and biting his lip in anticipation.

"Um, well, I was just wondering, diduwannadancewithme?" It all came out so fast that she could barely catch it but she already knew what he had meant.

"Well, what I meant was…" He looked up at her to explain.

"Yes." She cut him off before he could embarrass himself anymore than he already had.

He smiled at her in a knowing way that only he only ever used with her. She grabbed his hand before he had a chance to change his mind and pulled him across the yard, the section where all the fairy lights had been set up around the small floor that had been indicated for people to dance on.

She noted to herself that he seemed more nervous dancing with her than with the nice but as they call her in French "elle a trè jolie" and she had so often heard people call her the "belle" of the ball at many of the small balls they had each attended. His palms were sweaty but were it just from the heat? He tended to stumble a lot, but maybe he was tired. Whenever it came to him she was always likely to think of the ways that ended up affecting her negatively and used them as excuses for the way he acted different around her than others. She secretly wished that it was because he loved her too and that he ached for her. And all the time they were dancing he was just wishing that they could just carry on dancing like this all night because if it was forever, when would they have time to do all the other things that their bodies wanted to do?

At least this was what she wished and when she laid her head on his shoulder she felt him shiver. But just as she felt herself starting to get comfortable in this position the music stopped. When it did she felt like crying, though she quickly got over it as she somehow knew that there would be plenty of times for this in the future.

She smiled at him and said, "Hey, I'll see you later I've got to go say goodbye to Bill and Fleur before they leave, otherwise if I don't I'll fall asleep here and that wouldn't be fun." They laughed and she walked off towards the heads of the wedding party.

"Hey, Mione." She turned around to look at him with his cheeks glowing.

"Yes?"

"You look really nice tonight." Suddenly he wasn't the only one with burning cheeks.

"Thanks." As she turned away she felt like breaking into a run to Bill and Fleur but thought that she might end up killing herself in these heels. She instead settled for the embarrassment that funnily enough didn't embarrass her but made her feel like the most special person in the world. She reached Fleur first as she walked back across the courtyard and smiled through her bitterness.

"Congratulations Fleur." Fleur smiled perfectly only the way a supermodel could and spoke only kindness towards her.

"Thankyou; and don't worry Hermione he'll realise it soon enough."

She was genuinely confused by this comment and questioned her. "Realise what?"

"You, and how much you really mean too him and not just in a friendly way, if you know what I mean."

"You could tell that I really like him couldn't you?"

"Of course I'm French, I know when a woman's in love and I saw you watching us dancing and you weren't too happy about it." She blushed deeply.

"You think he does like me, like that I mean?" She said in such of a whisper that only Fleur could hear.

"I know so." Fleur smiled and looked out across her guests but her eyes quickly focused on Bill. She moved in and hugged Fleur and really hugged her, something that over all her jealousy she thought that she would never be able to do. Before turning away back to the house she said her final goodbye to Fleur.

"You look really beautiful tonight." She smiled too herself at her kindness.

"So do you" and in something lower than a whisper "and he knows it".

With a final blush, she passed on her congratulations to Bill and hugged and kissed him over the sea of people and a distraught Mrs. Weasley with tears pouring from eyes and seemed as if she was crying a river or two.

Finding the path leading back the burrow she hitched up her dress and kicked off her heels now that the party was officially over for her and headed back off to her room that she shared with Ginny. She crept up the stairs but silence was needed as she walked to her bedroom door all she could hear were two people screaming over the top of each other.

"But I love you and I don't want you being used as Voldemort's bait."

She instantly recognised this voice as Harry's and she peaked into the room to see Harry with his jacket and tie on the floor but definitely not looking as if he was going to give into defeat soon. Ginny on the other hand was across the other side of the room with her heels off and her curls had fallen out of their arrangement with her bright and usually vibrant appearance looking as violent as ever and she had silent tears slipping down her usually very pretty face.

"Do you ever listen to anyone Harry? God you're just like my brother, the noble prick. For God's sake Dumbledore just died and you won't even do what he told you to do, what he told you is the most important and we're at a wedding for Christ's sake. It is right in front of your bloody face and you still can't see it. " The tears running down her face became heavier.

"And what's that." Harry was getting angry, but being his best friend she could see the pain forming in him from making Ginny cry the way that she was.

"Love, Harry love. Dumbledore said the thing that Voldemort fears the most and the most important thing in the word is love, Harry. Can't you understand that? That if you love me so much we have to be together because it will just make us stronger and the fight will be easier because we have each other. I love you Harry maybe even more than you love me." She felt like crying for her friend as she saw her say that in almost a whisper, because she knew that Harry wouldn't ever listen and would continue being the same noble prat as he has always been.

"No I won't let you love me; it's too dangerous for you." He said in a defeated but as ever determined voice.

"It's too late for that now Harry, if you'll excuse me I need to go say goodbye to Bill and Fleur. You should probably do that to but you can just push them away too because you love them too much and you'll put them in danger of being in contact with them." She watched Ginny walk out of the room tears flying down her face but attempting to put on a brave face. Ginny walked so fast that she didn't even notice her standing there near the door.

"Ginny." Harry walked out of the room, calling desperately. Seeing her he turned to her with a knowing face.

"Don't bother going after her she's not going to talk."

"I didn't mean to upset her; I'm just trying to ……." She cut him off.

"Protect her? Harry did you ever think she can protect herself, she's a bright witch and her opinions matter. Just listen to her for a change and hear her speak, she knows exactly what she is doing and she doesn't talk about things like that lightly, she loves you and has done for years. I know you love her but let things cool off and she'll come back and reason with you." She smiled at him, knowing what her good friends were like.

"You heard the entire conversation." He said depressingly.

"Most of it, just hurry along she'll be back soon and you don't want to be around when she is and you better say goodbye to Bill and Fleur anyway." He smiled at her and gave her a quick hug, a muffled 'thanks Hermione' and ran down the hall back down to the yard.

She let herself into the room and sat on her friend's bed waiting for her to come back and not much later she did looking even worse before. She patted the patch of bed next to her and she came and sat down and laid her head on her friends shoulder.

"I was horrible, Hermione, Harry he…." Tears started coming down her face and Hermione pulled her friend into her.

"I know baby, it will all be okay."

Without another word Ginny cried and cried into Hermione's shoulder all night and she cared for her friend and they fell asleep exhausted at the day's events. With Ginny's head on Hermione's shoulder and Hermione's head lying on top of Ginny's and for the moment; it was a small bit of peace in the troubles to come.

* * *

Hey guys, some of you have probably seen this story before (i re-edited it and im now right back into fan fiction). I have re posted it and I hope that you all enjoy it, PLEASE REVIEW it would mean alot and constructive critiscm is valued. Carry on Dancing is a song by Savage Garden and the title Maybe I wont look back is by Stacie Orrico. I have already completed this story and I will post around once a week. Feel free to check out my other stories and comment me on anything thing. Happy reading Maddie (loverwriterbeliever) :) 


	2. Waiting For The Sun

_**Maybe I Won't Look Back**_

Chapter 2:_ "Waiting For the Sun"_

Hermione awoke early the next morning, even with the events of the night before, she didn't think that her or Ginny would be getting much sleep that night, and it wasn't to her surprise that when she looked at the bed next to her that she found it empty.

Opening the door, she crept down the hallway and then down the stairs, walked out through the kitchen and out the back door. When she walked outside she noticed that the sun hadn't even come up yet, the sky was becoming purple and pink with the rays of the sun only just beginning to come through.

She didn't have to look far to find Ginny, there she was lying on the grass with her hands out behind her and body and her leaning her weight on them as support. She smiled to herself thinking about how calm and peaceful Ginny looked, but she knew that there was a war raging in Ginny's head and there was no way in the world that she would ever let anybody, except maybe herself, know it.

Watching Ginny carefully she continued walking and sat herself in the same sort of position on the ground right next to her, feeling the warmth of the rays of the morning sun just starting to come through.

"Hey." She looked over at Ginny and she smiled Ginny turned her head in her direction but didn't say a word.

"What are you doing out here?" Ginny kept her head in the same direction staring at the place were the sun was beginning to rise.

"Waiting for the sun," Ginny replied almost instantly "The warmth on my skin always makes me feel better." Ginny smiled at her and they sat in silence for quite some time, watching the sun come up and when it did Ginny just smiled at her and stood up.

"Well I'm done now. Coming Inside? I'm hungry." Ginny was exactly like the boys, always had food on her mind but Hermione laughed at herself and thought that food would be lower on Ginny's priorities list than what it was on the boys.

"Why not, I could do with some of your mum's cooking, no doubt she's already up cooking a feast with pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast," laughing at the look on Ginny's face.

"Shut up, your making me even hungrier, come on and get up." With that Hermione grabbed Ginny's extended hand and lifted herself up and before she even realized that she was standing, Ginny was running off back towards the burrow.

In general she hated sports and couldn't understand all the fuss over Quiditch, but if there was one thing she loved to do, it was to run. It always helped her clear her head, and even though she wasn't a very active person it helped her maintain her nice shape and some sort of fitness. With that she tore after Ginny, ran to the door but as she came through somebody was opening it and she ran straight into them. Looking up she quickly figured out who it was that she had her head buried into his chest.

"Hi Ron," She found out that his cheeks were almost as red as hers, "Sorry, just trying to find Gin."

"That's, that's" he was mumbling, "Ok." And he stepped aside for her.

"Thanks." She said smiling brightly at him, though she did wish that she could have kept her head in it's place forever, but for the moment she'd just have to be happy with a couple of seconds and she walked off, to find Ginny sitting at the table deliberately not talking to Harry and shoving down mountains of food.

Sitting down next to Harry at the breakfast table earned her a scowl off Ginny, but nether the less she was trying to keep both friends happy and she really wasn't in the mood to find out what would happen if she didn't. Harry looked as depressed as ever, he looked as if someone had died again, she didn't think that he had get to overcome Dumbledore's death, and he was looking as if nothing in the world would ever be happy again and so wouldn't he. All of this just because he and Ginny had a fight last night, she didn't even want to think what would happen to him if her or Ron died, even more if Ginny did.

On a lighter note though Ron came back into the Burrow shirtless and in pajama pants, this cheered her up very much and she tried to conceal her happiness at her dirty thoughts all of which involved Ron.

"Why's everyone so depressed." Ron asked completely and utterly confused.

"Ask Harry." Ginny said and stormed off from the table and ran back to her bedroom.

"Ask Ginny." And Harry to left the table and walked off outside.

"What about you Mione, are you depressed?" He smiled at her cheekily, thinking that he already knew the answer.

"No stop being cheeky."

"I'm not being cheeky; I'm just asking a question, asking of your wellbeing, is that too much for a friend to ask?" He grinned at the look on her face.

"I wish we could be more than, friends." She said aloud, not realising what she'd just said.

"What?" Looking at her intently, something that she'd caught him doing to her many times before when he thought that she wasn't looking.

"Nothing," Quickly moving her things from the table and heading back off into the yard hoping to find Harry, "I was talking to myself."

"But you said…" Dumbfounded and since he had yet to wake up properly was being rather slow.

"I said nothing, now if you'll excuse me; I've got to go ask Harry something."

She walked off leaving Ron, gaping like an idiot, but to her, he was her idiot and that was just the way she liked it.

* * *

I hope that you liked this one guys; please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! The title is from the powderfinger (an aussie band) song called Waiting for the Sun. Please check out any of my other stories and keep me posted on what you find good and bad about the story :)

thanks maddie :)


	3. I Never Loved You Anyway

_**Maybe I Won't Look Back**_

Chapter 3: _I Never Loved You Anyway_

Things with Harry and Ginny, she though couldn't be any worse, two nights ago she'd never seen Ginny cry so much, yesterday they didn't say a word to each other and today well, it was much the same and too make things much worse tomorrow was Harry's birthday.

Hermione knew that there was another fight between them coming, you could slice the tension between them with a knife; and from what she thought, Ron could feel it too, avoiding a room where anyone or both of them were sitting at any time.

Looking up for herself, she was spending a lot more time than usual with Ron by themselves and it seemed to put him a more cheerful mood as well as her.

She was sitting in the living room with Ginny and Harry, with every minute feeling as if they'd been sitting in the same spot for an hour, when Ron came into the room and smiled at her but was looking uneasy around the others.

"Um, Hermione do you want to, go for a walk?"

He looked pleadingly with her and his eyes drew her to him, thinking to herself that if eyes could talk to people, she'd do anything they asked her to do.

"Sure" and she left the room, giving a quick reassuring smile to Ginny, who followed her as she left them room but instead of going out the door, she ran the stair up to her room.

"God, what the hell is their problem at the moment? They can barely stand to be in the same room, and I haven't seen them speak to each other since Ginny ran off at the wedding crying. Hey why'd she run off anyway?" Ron looked completely confused and she thought about how dense and stupid boys were to girls emotions.

"Ronald, they had a fight, Harry won't listen to Ginny about that being together because they love each is the most important thing for them do to and Ginny ran off crying at the wedding because Harry told her that he loved her and then she told him that she loved him back but he told her that she couldn't go on the mission with us and that's what started the entire thing." When she spoke to Ron about things like this they always ended up sounding a lot more complicated than they actually were.

"Why are we back to Ronald? I mean…… you mean HARRY is causing all this pain for Ginny, just wait till I get my hands on him, he won't be alive for his birthday tomorr…" She saw Ron starting to get red and decided that it was probably for the best to cut him off.

"Harry's not just to blame, we all are. Imagine being Ginny, your younger sister always hearing how the boys that she's been in love with for years, her best friend and her big brother are always going on adventures risking their lives, being the heroes and having all this fun without her? She's always being left out because she's too young, not experienced, because we love her too much to get caught. How would you feel?"

"But that's completely against the point, she is my younger sister and I need to……" He was getting even redder in the face by the moment.

"Protect her?" Herself getting angry, thinking about just how stupid boys were.

"Exactly; I'm going to kill Harry for this," Crunching his fist in his hand for the fifth time during that sentence.

"No you won't and slow down your walking too fast. It's all of our faults and killing the person that is most likely able to save us from Voldemort isn't wise Ronald." Her voice was rising and she could feel it and she knew he could because he was starting to look at bit scared.

"Back to Ronald again, great just what I need; but she is still my baby sister and I'm not letting her come into danger just because of one stupid man, I love her too much." With this he slid down the nearest tree and suddenly all she wanted to do was hold him and take away whatever pain or grief he seemed to be feeling, but she knew better than to do that.

She watched him and again remembered why she loved him; it was for moments like this when she saw him as the gorgeous compassionate red head that was her best friend but who she wished to be more, when he said cute things like complaining about her calling him Ronald and saying that he loved his sister too much to let her go away with them to fight.

It was with that she slid down the tree next to him and told him that things were going to be okay.

"Hey she'll be okay, we'll all be okay and if we're not, well we'll figure something out. Ron sometimes the world works differently to the way we would like it too and we just have to except that, sometimes it gives us blessings and sometimes burdens things on us that we could consider curses. We just have to except life the way that it is and carry on with what we do; it's just the way it is. I know you're scared for her, yourself and everyone else but we all are, and for the moment we've got to take things as they come." With that she kissed his cheek and took pleasure in his watching his cheeks turn to red and ran back up to the burrow feeling a lot better about herself than before.

Feeling better about herself just made her feel worse about Ginny, the happier she felt, the worse it seemed to feel like Ginny felt.

Hermione came out of the bathroom after having a shower and walking downstairs into the lounge room where to her surprise she found again both Ginny and Harry arguing and she thought that Ginny had come to breaking point because she was no longer crying, she was furious and it looked as if Ginny had finally the tension between her and Harry.

"…… I can't let you come Gin, you know that I love you too much and I don't want anything to happen to you, I'd lever let myself live."

"You might not live anyway, what if I died anyway or you died, I could never live with that we never had anything because you were too scared that I'd get hurt, that nothing ever happened between us because you wouldn't let us." Ginny was practically screaming at him and she could see the toll it was taking on Harry.

"That won't matter because I'll come back and we can be together, I just don't want you to get hurt, Ginny I love you."

"For God's sake Harry I know, but can't you see that I'm scared" Tears began to fall down her face, "That I'm scared that I'm never going to see you again, that because you've broken it off with me and if you don't come back I'll never get to be held by you again, kiss you, tell you things that I don't tell anyone else, grow old with you, have a family with you. Don't you understand how much it hurts me that if something goes wrong in your battle I'll never be able to do those things with you." Hermione was still standing in the doorway and could see the tears continue to fall thick and fast down her face.

"Gin……" Hermione noticed that Harry tried to continue speaking but Ginny quickly cut him off.

"No Harry, just don't okay. Don't tell me you love me, don't tell me you're scared for me, don't tell me you'll come back too me because you're not even sure about that." During this time Ron had come up from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder watching every move that Ginny and Harry made. "And don't you dare tell me, don't you dare that you don't want me coming with you because you love me, well guess what Harry that isn't a problem anymore…" Hermione looked at Ginny and thought that she was about to break down.

"I never loved you anyway." Hermione watched as Ginny walked out of room back up to her bedroom and Harry place his head in his hands, when Ron spoke to her.

"Let's just hope that that never happens to us, eh?" With that he left her and walked over to Harry, trying his best to cheer him up even though it was his sister he had hurt and that it was his male best mate but what could you do?

As she turned to leave the room she heard Ron say to Harry "You did the right thing mate." She followed Ginny up the stairs and into their room and found her sitting up on her bed trying to compose herself.

"Hey it's ok Ginny, Harry is just being a noble prat as usual, don't worry about him, he'll come around eventually." She smile at Ginny and Ginny smiled back still trying to regain her composure.

"Yeah, but will he come around in time?" A single tear slipped down Hermione's face as she thought about how distressed all her friends were and her mind drifted back to the comment that Ron had made earlier, _'Let's just hope that that never happens to us, eh?'_ What did the hell did he mean by it?

"What are you thinking about Hermione? You've got that look on your face that says that you're thinking really hard about something but generally it's someone you're thinking about someone not a something." Ginny laughed at the stupid grin that had just appeared on her face. Ginny instantly knew who she was thinking about.

"You're thinking about my brother again, aren't you? Stupid git."

"God I wish he loved me like Harry loves you." An appalled look came across Ginny's face.

"No you don't, plus you don't need to worry about that, he's been in love with you for ages but because he's so stupid you just need to wait before he realizes that you love him too."

"He's not stupid." She felt herself blush and Ginny laugh.

"Yes he is and stop getting distracted come back to comforting me, I'm the one who's depressed here." Hermione laughed at her and Ginny laughed back.

"What are you laughing at Miss Granger?" Then withdrawing from her laughter and putting her hands to her head. "Do we have any aspirin, I have a headache from all this crying."

"I suppose that I could get you some Miss Weasley but you have to start being nice to me." Ginny laughed at her and they laughed at each other.

The spent the entire night talking about how stupid Ron and Harry were and not worrying about any of the things they had to worry about in the days to come, including Harry's birthday tomorrow. She went to sleep that night thinking about Ron and all it made her do was smile and she was happier now than she had been in a long time.

* * *

Hey sorry about the late update; I'm really glad that you guys have enjoyed this story! I wrote this ages ago and it is my ultimate piece of fluff :) Please review as there are only a few chapters of this story left but I am seriously considering writting a sequel about the war and maybe even a trilogy with theirs lives afterwards. PLEASE tell me what you think; it is much appreciated

love loverwriterbeliever


	4. I Want You To Want Me

_**Maybe I Won't Look Back**_

_Chapter 4: I Want You to Want Me_

Hermione woke early the next morning to go and wish Harry a happy 17th birthday, it's not everyday that a wizard comes of age and she wanted to make his birthday special. Rolling over she found that some else it seemed had the same idea, except probably not in the same sort of fashion that Hermione had planned herself.

Nevertheless she got up and tip toed out of the room and walked the flight of stairs up to Ron's. She found the door open and peaked inside. Finding Ron sprawled across his bed, dead to the world as usual, the morning's sun creeping across the room lighting up the hair of a certain fiery red head.

Ginny was sitting next to the cot in which Harry slept, stroking his hair crying silently to herself; Harry soon stirred and saw Ginny sitting next to him her hand to his head, his eyes lighting up for the first time to Hermione had seemed forever. She wanted to leave the couple in peace to sort their selves out but as she had before she continued to watch the events fold out right in front of her.

"Gin," He sat bolt upright worried at the tears down her face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm the biggest prat, I was such a bitch to you, I really didn't mean it…… I was just angry at you, I just, I wanted to come with you I'm sick of being the little girl that everyone cares about. I didn't mean what I said last night…" She was sniffing in between tears and was now holding his hand as though it was going to be the last thing that she would ever hold.

"I love you Harry." She finally smiled when she saw the look on his face, he was looking as if it was the best birthday present he could ever receive.

"I love you too, Gin." She watched silently and saw him kiss her lightly on the mouth, stepping back from the door, she hated the feeling of intrusion but still she could never help herself.

"Does this mean that we're back together?" She was laughing at the ridiculous look on his face.

"Yes."

"Good, here Happy Birthday." She handed him a small envelope and Hermione decided that this would be an appropriate time to intrude upon the conversation. She knocked lightly upon the door.

"Shit, it's probably mum."

"Don't worry Gin, it's only me." With this she opened the door and found both Ginny and Harry standing up and Ron still sleeping sprawled across his bed, God he looks gorgeous.

"Thank goodness, I thought it was mum, I better go get dressed anyway, and she'll kill me walking around in her opinion substantially not enough clothing." Referring to her silk short, short boxer shorts and throw over singlet with nothing underneath.

She walked out of the room and Hermione smiled at Harry.

"So things with you and Ginny are good now?" Laughing at the embarrassed look upon his face, he never was really good at hiding his emotions.

"You could say that," Smiling himself.

"Well happy birthday Harry," She walked over to him and embraced him a hug and they held it for a moment and a tear came down Hermione's face.

"Hermione what's wrong." He looked just as worried as he had been when Ginny had started crying.

"It's just," she began as he whipped the tear from her face; "It all begins now doesn't it? You're an adult and everything begins, the search and finally and ultimately the fight, I don't like looking at you on your birthday and thinking possibly that this may be the last one you'll ever have. You're too good for that, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She didn't even know why she said that but then the tears came out and Harry took her in his arms and held her.

"Sorry, I'm being a prat," she released herself from his arms and decided that this was the time to tell him something that was very important to her.

"Harry can I tell you something," She said looking up to him.

"Anything" Looking confused.

"I…… I mean…… well, I'minlovewithron." Blushing as hard as Ron usually did.

"What?" He said laughing at her.

"Don't laugh. I said I'm in love with Ron," Hiding her head in her hands.

"Hermione, please tell me something that I didn't know." Looking as if what she'd told him had come as a major relief.

"What how could you know I've never told you."

"Hermione I think I knew before you even realised it yourself, the only person who hasn't realised that you love Ron is himself, who as you know is completely clueless when it comes to things like this and has just only realised that he loves you as much as you love him."

"He what?" Ron loving her came as a big shock to her, she never thought it could happen there was just too much bitterness and bickering between them.

"Honestly Hermione you're as bad as Ron."

"What who said my name?" Ron had woken up and hit his head on the shelf above his bed.

"Ouch, what's happening?"

"Nothing Ron, Hermione just came in."

"Well happy birthday;" and she hugged him for the third time in about 15 minutes and handed him his birthday present which consisted of many honeydukes sweets at which point Harry looked absolutely delighted.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Well I decided even though you're now officially an adult, it doesn't mean you can't still act like a child, sometimes." She smiled at him and they both looked at Ron who looked just as happy as Harry at the pile of sweets resting in his hands.

"I'll see you boys later I've got to go get properly dressed before Ron's mother throws a fit about what I'm wearing in front of you two."

She too was wearing something much similar to Ginny and decided it was best if she got changed before she was caught. She walked out the door and down the stairs to Ginny's bedroom to start another day.

* * *

Hi guys I hope that you enjoyed this one, it is a little more fluffy now with Ginny and harry back together. please REVIEW it is very useful and it is always nice to see them. if you like the idea of a sequal or something like that tell me;

thanks and sorry for the delay loverwriterbeliever :)


	5. Don't Panic

_**Maybe I Won't Look Back**_

_Chapter 5: Don't Panic_

The day passed as it usually would with the boys outside playing

Quiditch with Ginny and no one giving any mercy especially to Harry even though it was his birthday.

Lunch came and went quickly and before anyone knew it was time for Harry's birthday dinner, which according to Mrs Weasley everyone was to be on their best behaviour and in their best dress. Hermione and Ginny were in Ginny's bedroom with both of them in fits over what to wear with Hermione slightly more stressed than Ginny.

"Gin what am I going to wear?" She was asking Ginny this whilst standing in front of Ginny's mirror with many different coloured and styled robes in front of her.

"Wear the gold, they really suit your complexion and then wear your hair up with a touch of mascara and gloss you will look excellent." She considered her options and then thought shit Ginny really knows what she's talking about.

"Thanks, much appreciated." She then looked at Ginny who looked just as confused as Hermione was before.

"Gin, see that dark green silk dress on your bed that you discarded and obviously decided not to wear."

"Yes," she said impatiently.

"Wear that, it suits the colour of your hair, then wear it out and straight, mascara and some clear gloss and you'll look fantastic, Harry won't know what's hit him."

"Really?" She said excitedly.

"Gin, can you help me zip up this dress?" Ginny turned around zipped up the dress and then pulled Hermione's hair back into a clip and then she turned around in the mirror and examined herself.

"Hermione, you look really gorgeous."

"You think?"

"Ron will not know what's hit him."

"I bloody well hope so." Ginny laughed and then turned around so that Hermione could do up her dress, Hermione brushed Ginny's hair and made it sit one Gin's shoulders and curl just right at the bottom.

"Gin, you look gorgeous."

"Thankyou, I think that we can see things on other people that we ourselves can't so if we did ourselves we would have sucked."

"Probably," they both laughed and headed downstairs into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was wearing a dark blue sparkled gown, Fleur who had just gotten back from her honeymoon was in a baby pink skin hugging dress, Angelina Fred's girlfriend was wearing a black cocktail dress and finally Alicia who was George's girlfriend was wearing a white sparkly one which Hermione thought made her look as if she was a princess.

"Girls you look lovely," Mrs Weasley was beaming at them, "Hermione that dress suits your complexion very nicely and Ginny that colour does complement your hair nicely." Ginny and Hermione laughed at each other.

"Take both those trays of food outside in the courtyard where all of the guests are and place them on the table so that everyone can eat."

As they took the trays Ginny whispered to Hermione "Here we go."

Hermione whispered back "Don't Panic."

Her heart was pounding she was in this extravagant dress in front of Ron and everyone was going to see her as an adult not as the smart, perfect, bossy young girl from Hogwarts.

They walked outside and everyone stopped, Ron and Harry where staring at Hermione and Ginny respectfully. They placed the food on the table and walked over to greet everyone together, safety in numbers they had decided on this before. Bill and Charlie were who they reached first.

"You both look really beautiful." Bill was smiling at them even through his scarred face he was still quite handsome.

"Thankyou," they both murmured and they worked their way around the courtyard to Tonks and Remus.

"Girls you look gorgeous," said Tonks who looked equally stunning herself in her bright bubblegum pink hair and a tight black dress which flared out into a short cocktail dress.

They finally made the long walk over to Harry and Ron who were sitting at a table as if waiting for them to come and join them at their table. Harry as usual was the first to speak.

"Hermione you look beautiful, and Gin you look gorgeous that dress is ………" Harry was blushing, the dress made Ginny look like a woman with a bust and curves and Harry obviously enjoyed that.

"Thanks Hermione picked it out for me." Going almost as red as her hair.

"Hermione your dress is just as good, it really suits you."

"Thanks Harry, Ginny picked it out for me." Laughing, though she wasn't entirely sure what she was laughing about.

She looked over at Ron and he was speechless, she decided she'd give him a bit of help boys needed that sometimes both Mrs Weasley and her mother had told her that.

"Hello Ron." Waking up to his surroundings, he tried to find himself capable of some speech.

"You look……, really……" He seemed stumped for words.

"Yes?" Please let him say something, she thought desperately.

"……Beautiful," he smiled and went red at the same time, her heart did back flips.

"Thankyou," she blushed and hid her face behind Ginny.

"Did, you want to go for a walk?" He asked her, she was completely held aback by this comment and just decided to go for it, she would walk with him and see just what he wanted.

They said goodbye to Harry and Ginny who smiled knowingly at each other when they told them where they were going, as if to say that they knew something that we didn't. She walked with him until they were just off the path and just out of people's sight; she questioned him why he did this.

"Why did you bring me here?" Looking at him curiously, she watched as his face changed to one of caution, doubt and hope.

"So I could do this."

He reached down and held her face in his hands and then turned it upwards slightly to face his and he bent down and kissed her, holding it for a moment before she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as if it was to be the last thing she would ever hold and it felt as if nothing else mattered in the world anymore, only that she could keep on kissing Ron. They slowly broke apart and she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I want you to want me Hermione." He looked so embarrassed that he could die and all she could do was smile and her heart once again began performing back flips.

"Of course I want you, I, I've wanted this for so long, I was just waiting for you to figure out I did." She blushed just as deeply as he had.

"I had a feeling you liked me and then Harry blurted it out to me this morning after you'd left the room, said it was about time that I knew the stupid git." He grinned and her heart melted.

"I'm going to kill that boy." She whispered mutinously under her breath.

They stood there and talked (well maybe they didn't talk) for a few minutes and then they decided that they should probably go back and finish the party, though they didn't think that Harry would mind having only Ginny for company.

"My feet are killing me I'm never wearing heels again." This was a lie, though her feet hurt she knew she'd heels again she loved them and she took her shoes off.

"Well that's not going to do is it?" He smiled.

"What?"

Before she knew it he'd swept her off her feet and was walking back towards the party with her in his arms, she reached up and met his lips with hers and in his arms she never wanted the moment to end and she thought to herself, 'Maybe I Won't Look Back."

* * *

Hey guys this is the end i hope that you all liked it; i will start hopefully on a sequel soon my school holz are in around 3 weeks. please review and I will be putting a new story on the net maybe tomorrow about Harry Potter's daughter etc. so please read that.. thankyou to all of my loverly reviers :) love maddie (loverwriterbeliever) 


End file.
